Another Love Story
by Drak Yagami
Summary: Zombi! Selama ini kita membayangkan mereka bagaikan mayat hidup. Tanpa mempunyai akal dan perasaan. Mengikuti nafsu mereka untuk memakan dan menginfeksi manusia. Tapi, kita melihat semuanya dari sudut pandang kita. Bagaimana jika kita melihat dari sudut pandang mereka? Sebuah Fic yang menceritakan kisah seorang zombi dan manusia yang saling mencintai. Dan terhalangi oleh perbedaan


A/N: Lama menunggu untuk inspirasi yang lain. Malah yang di dapat inspirasi untuk buat Fic baru. Tapi apa daya perasaan untuk post Fic ini lebih besar dibandingkan perasaan untuk mencari inspirasi lanjutan Fic lainnya.

Saya juga tidak berharap banyak untuk Fic ini. Jadi ya mungkin ini Fic hanya berupa oneshoot.

Karna saya lebih fokus kepada Fic-Fic lain yang pada udah lumutan T-T

Ok... tanpa banyak cingcong mari nikmati Fic Another love Story. (ya mungkin judulnya ngak nyambung ya?)

* * *

Disclaimer: Saya tidak akan pernah mengakui kepemilikan Naruto

Rate: T - M

Pair: NarutoxHinata

Genre: Horor, Romance (mungkin)

Warning: Typo, ooc, oc, bahasa yang aneh, abal-abal, banyak kekurangan di sana-sini, alur yang terlampau cepat, sistim SKS (Sistim kebut semalam). **Dan untuk Naruto disini sangat OOC bahkan dia Zombi.**

* * *

Naruto membuka matanya, ketika cahaya mentari pagi menerpa kuli pucatnya. Memandang sekitar sejenak. Kakinya melangkah tertatih menuju sebuah phonograph tua yang terletak dengan rapi diatas sebuah meja rias. Meletakan sebuah piringan hitam diatas phonograph tersebut. alat itu mulai memainkan sebuah lagu klasik ketika sebuah stylor diletakan diatas piringan hitam yang telah berputar. Diakhiri dengan gerakan patah - patah bagaikan sebuah mesin tua yang mana ornedil dalamnya sudah sangat berkarat. Naruto menatap pantulan dirinya yang ada dicermin.

Cahaya mentari yang masuk remang-remang kedalam kabin pesawat. Memantulkan wajahnya. Seorang remaja berusia sekitar delapan belas tahun. Bermata biru bagaikan laut yang dalam atau laut mati, tanpa kehidupan didalamnya. Rambut pirang spike yang kusam. Dan, sesekali tangannya menyentuh wajahnya yang penuh dengan retakan dan urat-urat nadi yang terlihat jelas, akibat kulit pucat miliknya. Dan setiap manusia yang menatapnya dengan segera mengidentifikasikannya sebagai zombi.

Ya,... dia memang zombi.

Tangannya yang bergerak denagn tidak teratur. Mengikuti alunan irama musik yang diterima oleh indra pendengarannya. Dan pada akhirnya direspon oleh otaknya yang berlindung dibalik kerasnya tempurung kepala.

Kembali. Kembali ia melangkahkan kakinya yang sudah menjadi mayat menuju pintu pesawat tempat tinggalnya. Berjalan dengan tertatih perlahan namun pasti meninggalkan alunan musik klasik yang masih diputar oleh phonograph.

Membuka pintu pesawat. Hal yang pertama kali dilihat oleh matanya adalah ratusan zombi yang berdiri mematung menghiasi bandara atau lebih tepatnya saat ini landasan pesawat terbang yang telah ditinggalkan oleh manusia. Dan, sesekali pandangannya menangkap ada beberapa zombi yang berjalan tak tentu arah.

Turun dari pesawat tempat tinggalnya menggunakan tangga. Naruto kembali berjalan tertatih masuk kedalam bandara.

Sesampainya didalam bandara. Kembali dia melihat ratusan zombi yang berjalan tanpa arah. Hanya berjalan dengan tertatih. Disudut toilet terlihat para Silent yang dengan rakusnya memakan bangkai manusia.

**Naruto POV**

Aku berjalan dengan tertatih menyusuri bandara ini. Masih lekat diingatanku bagaimana keindahan bandara ini dulu. Namun semua itu berubah ketika seorang gadis kecil aneh memasuki bandara ini dan lansung mengigit salah satu diantara kami. Hingga kalian tau sendiri akhirnya kami jadi seperti ini.

Aneh! Aku heran sendiri dengan kondisiku saat ini. Disaat yang lain sudah kehilangan kesadaran. Kenapa aku masih memiliki kesadaran seperti manusia. Ya... walaupun nafsu makanku memang seperi zombi. Tapi, kesadaranku tetap milik manusia.

Disepanjang perjalanan dalam bandara ini aku melihat para Silent yang sepertinya habis memburu sekelompok manusia yang menyebut diri mereka kelompok pengambil alih. Terkadang aku heran sendiri dengan para manusia yang selamat. Tidak bisakah mereka berlindung didalam benteng mereka yang aman. Tidak bisakah mereka membuat AntiVirus buat kami. Dan kulihat para zombi yang lain mendekati buruan para Silent. Tapi, seperti hewan para Silent juga melindungi mangsa mereka. Sungguh menjijikan seperti hewan. Tapi, inilah kehidupan kami.

**Naruto POV end**

Naruto masih melangkahkan kaki mayatnya dengan tertatih menuju suatu bar didalam Bandara ini. Terus melangkah kakinya berhenti tepat dimeja penyedia minuman. Mendudukan badannya di sebuah kursi kecil bulat, didepan meja yang telah disediakan. Pandangannya kosong menatap luar jendela dimana dia melihat seorang zombi yang mengelupaskan kulitnya sendiri, hanya tinggal otot-ototnya yang terlihat. Naruto hanya memandang datar zombi yang menguppas kulitnya sendiri tersebut. dia paham zombi itu sedang melakukan _Reintroduksi _menjadi Silent. Jadi, singkat kata Silent adalah evolusi terakir dari seorang zombi.

"Haaahhh~" Naruto berucap tak jelas ketika melihat zombi tersebut perlahan-lahan telah berubah menjadi Silent seutuhnya. Dengan otot berwarna merah milik zombi tersebut yang akhirnya menjadi coklat kehitaman. Dan mata yang dicongkelnya keluar kemudian dimakannya. Karna Silent tidak memerlukan mata sama sekali, hanya memerlukan pantulan gelombang suara _Supersonic_ dari mangsanya. Persis serti kelelawar.

Naruto mulai berdiri ketika dia melihat sekumpulan zombi yang sepertinya akan berburu. Naruto berbeda dengan zombi-zombi lainnya. Disaat semua zombi hanya menggunakan pendengaran dan penciuman. Bagi Naruto kelima indranya masih berfungsi dengan baik dan tidak mengalami kerusakan sama sekali.

Sekumpulan remaja terlihat berdiri didepan layar monitor seraya ditubuh mereka terdapat berbagai senapan dan senjata. Tetap berdiri disana, sampai akhirnya layar tersebut menyala dan menampilkan seorang wanita berambut pirang, yang sepertinya sedang menatap mereka tajam. Dan kelima remaja itu tau siapa wanita yang ada didalam monitor tersebut. dia adalah Stunade Senju.

"Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan kelompok pengambil alih seperti kalian" ucap Stunade mencoba beramah tamah.

"Lansung saja!" ucap seorang pemuda bersurai coklah dengan tato segitiga terbalik dikedua sisi pipinya, seraya tangannya menggenggam sebuah senjata MP4 Carbinre. "To the point. Jangan perbanyak basa-basi lagi"

Stunade rasanya inggin sekali menghajar pemuda tersebut, dan melemparkannya kesekumpolan zombi yang sedang lapar-laparnya. Tapi, dia tau diri hal itu bukanlah keputusan yang bijak, karna tenaga sekecil apapun sangat dibutuhkan di sini. Benteng pertahanan terakhir manusia. Menghela nafas berat Stunade mencoba kembali bersabar. Walau dia tau dia bukan tipe yang mudah bersabar.

"Ok!" sahut Stunade. "Jika begitu.. misi kalian adalah pergi kelaboraturium dua blok dari sini. Dan segera membawa semua data dan obat yang ada disana"

"Apa kalian mengerti!"

"YA KAMI MENGERTI UCAP MEREKA BERSAMAAN!"

Namun berbeda dengan teriakan mereka. Kiba, sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dan hal itu diketahui oleh seseorang yang kebetulan berada disampingnya.

"Ki-kiba-kun!" ucap seorang gadis bersurai hitam kebiruan yang menatap pemuda disampingnya dengan pandangan khawatir. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" ucap gadis itu seraya menggengam tangan pemuda disampingnya.

"Tidak ada Hinata" ucap Kiba seraya menepis genggaman tangan Hinata.

"Ayo semua pergi!" pimpin Kiba yang kemudia diikuti oleh yang lain. Mereka berlima berjalan melewati gerbang yang telah dibukakan oleh dua orang penjaga. Dan pintu dari baja itu terbuka menampilkan pandangan kota mati dan para zombi yang berkeliaran didalamnya, yang saakan siap menerkam mereka dalam kegelapan kapan saja dan dimana saja jika mereka tidak waspada.

Berjalan dan mulai menjahui gerbang. Mereka berlima menghilang dalam deruan debu yang berterbangan.

Naruto dan zombi lainnya berjalan dengan tertatih tanpa tujuan. Seraya mereka sesekali mengendus-endus udara. Berharap angin menerbangkan bau manusia. Terus berjalan dari blok ke blok kota kosong ini. Mereka tidak pernah berhenti mencari sebelum rasa lapar mereka akan danging segar Manusia terpenuhi.

Pluuk..

Tiba-tiba didepan mereka terjatuh seonggok danging atau lebih tepatnya isi perut Manusia. Para zombi yang mendengar suara tersebut sekaligus mencium bau darah dan danging Manusia segra berlarian menuju tempat jatuhnya isi perut tersebut termasuk Naruto. Tapi, dengan cepat seekor Silent segera menghadang mereka seraya mendesis keras. Seakan menyatakan bahwa danging ini adalah milik mereka.

Para zombi yang tidak inggin beruusan dengan Silent, segera menjauh dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Dan dari kejahuan Naruto bisa melihat para Silent yang saling berebut satu sama lain memperebutkan isi perut tersebut.

Kembali berjalan atas perintah nafsu akan danging. Tiba-tiba mereka mencium bau danging manusia dan mengikutinya hingga sampailah mereka disebuah ruangan berbentuk rumah sakit tapi yang ini lebih kecil.

Masuk mereka terus mengikuti arah bau yang mereka cium.

"Cepat kumpulkan semua!" ucap Kiba seraya memerintahkan teman-temannya untuk memasukan obat dan data-data tersebut kedalam sebuah kantong.

Terus mengarahkan moncong senjatanya kearah pintu tempat mereka masuk tadi. Kiba terlihat waspada dan fokus dengan apa yang akan menyerang dibalik pintu tersebut. dan benar saja, sesosok zombi bersurai pirang berjalan secara tertatih kearah ruangan ini.

Tetap mempertahankan posisinya Kiba siap untuk membidik kepala zombi tersebut dengan satu kali tembakan.

Semakin zombi itu mendekat. Semakin fokus dan kuat konsentrasi yang berusaha dibangun Kiba. Tapi, hal diluar perkiraan terjadi. Karna salah satu dari mereka menjattuhkan sebotol tabung kaca dan pecah lalu menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras. Hingga akhirnya zombi yang tadinya hanya berjalan pelan sekarang mulai berlari dengan kencang kearah mereka.

'Ini buruk' batin Kiba.

Naruto dan yang lain seketika berlari dengan cepat. Ketika indra pendengarannya menangkap bunyi benda yang terjatuh. Terlihat Naruto memperlambat larinya dan membiarkan seorang zombi berbadan gemuk dengan berbagai luka bekas tembakan disekujur tubuhnya maju terlebih dahulu.

Dan benar saja. Ketika zombi gemuk tadi memasuki ruangan. Seketika Naruto lansung mendengar ratusan tembakan senjata Otomatis. Naruto lansung berlari dengan cepat kearah ruangan tersebut dan memasukinya seraya melomp[at tinggi menggunakan zombi gemuk tadi sebagai pijakan.

Mendarat dengan sempurna. Dengan cepat tangannya membanting seorang pria didepannya hingga tersungkur. Dan kembali berlari kedepan seraya membiarkan pria tersebut dihabisi oleh teman-temannya.

Dor..

Sebuah tembakan tepat bersarang dibahu Naruto. Mengalihkan pandangannya, dia melihat seorang pemuda berambut jabrik coklat yang mengadahkan moncong senjata kearahnya.

Dor.

Kembali pemuda yang berada diatas meja tersebut menembaknya. Mengikuti instingnya, Naruto menarik kedua kaki pemuda tersebut. hingga menyebabkan pemuda itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan tergelincir kebawah. Meremas rambut pemuda didepannya Naruto lansung mengarahkan kepala tersebut membentur sebuah meja dari besi. Terus menghantamkan kepala pemuda bersurai coklah tersebut hingga pecah dan memperlihatkan otak yang berceceran. Dengan rakus Naruto segera memakan otak terebut tangan kirinya. Seraya tangan kanannya berusaha mencabik perut pemuda yang sudah menjadi mayat tersebut. asik mengoyak mangsa didepannya. Seketika Naruto melihat sebuah tanda pengenal dibaju pemuda tersebut.

'_Kiba!_'

Terus memakan buruannya dengan lahap dan diikuti oleh zombi yang lain. Tiba-tiba indra pendengarannya kembali menangkap bunyi letusan senjata api. Mengalihkan pandangannya keasal suara. Dilihatnya seorang gadis bersurai hitam kebiruan yang telah dan sukses menembak kepala seorang zombi. Naruto memandangnya dengan seksama. walaupun sekilas terlihat berani. Tapi, entah kenapa dari sorot mata gadis itu sangat dan bahkan memperlihatkan ketakutan yang amat sangat.

Berdiri. Naruto berjalan tertatih mendekati gadis tersebut. dan dengan jelas Naruto dapat melihat pandangan takut dari gadis didepannya. Ketika dia mendekat. Terlihat gadis itu yang akan menembaknya. Namun dengan cepat Naruto mengambil senjata tersebut kemudian melemparnya jauh dari gadis tersebut. Dan terlihat gadis tersebut semakin ketakutan ketika Naruto semakin mempertipis jarak diantara mereka. Bahakan gadis itu sudah mengeluarkan air mata ketika wajah Naruto sudah tepat berada dihadapannya.

Wajah yang penuh dengan retakan dan urat nadi yang terlihat jelas. Serta pandangan tanpa lehidupan yang dia lihat.

* * *

Yo..! akhirnya selesai juga tiga jam untuk membuat Fic ini. Hahahahahah...

Kemungkinan Fic ini hanyalah oneshoot, karna Fic ini hanyalah refresing karena tidak menemukan inspirasi untuk Fic yang lain.

Lalu bagaimanakah dengan Fic ini apakah kalian puas. Ini Fic NaruHina pertamaku loh..

Mohon diriviewyahh.. kalaupun ini jelek dan Flame juga aku terima kok..

**Drak Yagami out**


End file.
